The drive west.
The drive west. is the seventy-ninth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. It was uploaded on April 24th, 2018. Youtube Description Your go-to source for the happy & healthy lifestyle on a budget! Transcript of Vince driving. He shakes his head and looks mildly frustrated Vince: So listening through those tapes, the first fucking thing you hear, is do not get anybody else involved. And what do you guys go and do? You plaster it all over the goddamn internet. shakes his head I was browsing, just browsing and I found it. laughs to himself, throwing his head back ''I still love you but Jesus! ''Sighs Look, if there's one thing I've learned, in this entire time, it's that if somebody says don't get anybody else involved, you probably shouldn't. And you know what, it doesn't mean I don't appreciate everything that you guys have done, and everything that I'm seeing now, because this is, this is leading me somewhere, it's leading me to answers, it's movement of any kind. I really appreciate it. Thanks. shakes his head ''Even if you are goddamn idiots. ''cut to a new shot, still of Vince driving Vince: 'I realize we should probably take a step back, um, I know it's been a looong time since I've updated you on anything, um, and that's because nothing has happened. I've been stuck. ''Sighs But, I was browsing the internet one day, cause I do have access in the apartment, I've checked Twitter every once in a while, see if any has emailed us anything, um, important or new. And I come across a link to a YouTube video, and in this video there is someone who sounds a lot like me. The person who uploaded it claims that they received a package in the mail. This package in the mail contained what looks like a bound script, so some sort of booklet, uh, and a USB filled with audio, and what this person does is they've compiled all the audio, and they're written down and the text from the script and they put it into a video. And like said this person, if I didn't know any better, the person who was in the audio tapes sounds exactly like me. I wouldn't- couldn't tell the difference if I sat there and recorded and you listened. But it's not me. Uhhhh, I don't remember ever recording that, and it sounds like what's on those tapes, or what's on those audio logs, predates me by a little bit. But one thing keeps coming up. And that is the Fairmount home. So that is where I'm going. Going to find Fairmount. to another shot, still of Vince driving '''Vince: to himself So I've got my backpack, lock picks, food, water, over at seat next to him, looks away and glances back before looking back forward and continuing ''this counter thing ''over at the seat next to him a couple times and checks the backpack on the seat Good, ok, ''alright. ''sighs So one of my things that I brought, um over at the backpack again ''is a little digital recorder, and what I did is I ripped the YouTube audio, ah, from that video, and I broke them up into segments into the- the- what seems like to be the entries, where the-the log starts and stops, um, so I can have it nice and compact and on something physical. Um. That way there is zero chance of it fucking up, it's not relying on the phone, it's not any sort of multi-use device, it is a recorder. All it does it play and record. That's it. I brought plenty of batteries, um, along with all my other shit. I think I'm good. Think we have everything we could possibly need. ''And once we get there, I'll be able to sort of piece together what exactly happened to this Vinny. to a shot of the road in front of Vince's car as he drives down it Vince: 'So far one of the hardest things about this trip has been once I realized that we'd be driving past Hoagie Haven, was resisting the urge. Ohhhh, we're gonna have to at the light anyway, ohohoho no ''sighs ''I haven't even thought of that place in years. 'nother time. 'nother place. ''to shot of Vince driving, Back Against the Wall by Cage the Elephant plays ''minute in, singing along with with music ''Vince:' Yeah, you got my back against the wall. ''continues to play for a few seconds and then it cuts to another shot of Vince, still driving Vince: 'I think it's because I've been just locked up trying to survive for so long that I've pushed down a lot of-- other things. One of them that there's just this ''immense fucking guilt. I just wanna say I'm sorry. his head ''And I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm sorry to anybody out there who may have been brought into something they can't control because of us. And I know it means even ''fucking less. But I'm sorry to Shaun. a breath to calm himself and clears his throat because continuing ''If I-If I knew.. that ''any ''of that was gonna happen- ''head, sniffles, shakes head again, clears throat Anyway, um, from here on out, if I can't do it myself, sniffs I'm not gonna do it. But I feel like, keeping you updated is the least I can do, um, if anybody out there is in a similar situation, maybe they can start where I leave off, and have the answers that I have. head This all can't be in vain, this can't be for nothing. to another shot, still of Vince driving I mean see turns the camera to look at the road in front of him and then the sky ''look, things are literally looking up. Blue skies ahead. We-we ''a breath ''I've got this. I've got this. ''to another shot, Vin moves the camera from facing forward to face towards him, still driving 'Vince: '''So just I wanted to, uh, to document, whatever this thing is, uh, sometimes it goes off like this, uh, sometimes it gets so loud that is starts ringing, or like beeping, it's not quite a ring, um, but just take a listen. ''squints and learns forward then turns the camera to face the road again 'Vince: '''What... the fuck. ''zooms in and we see a person waving from the side of the road ''Is that- fu- ''breathing '' ''pulls up beside the person as Vince rolls the window down, camera turns to face them 'Jeff: '''Hey Vin, you ready? '''Vince: '''Je- Je- '''Jeff: '''Me and the others, we're ready, we're gonna go on a, you know, night hike. '''Vince: '''No, nonononono. '''Jeff: '''Sun's almost setting. '''Vince: '''You're dead. You can't be here. '''Jeff: '''You're talking crazy- '''Vince: '''You can't be here. '''Jeff: '''Me and Alex, we're ready to go. '''Vince: '''Fuck-fuck ''drives off, camera shifts toward the road '''Vince: ''hysterically What the fuck. ''[whimpers] Vince: 'no, no, no [''Moves the camera around and more whimpering is heard] 'Vince: '''Alright [''Takes a few breaths] Someone's trying to throw me off-course, okay. [Breathes heavily and rather fast] uninteligible It's ok. [more heavy breathing] He's dead. Ugh, he's dead [repeats it a few more times,making it sound more like a pained whisper] [Coughs violently] ''Oh God. [''More coughing] [Vinnie gets out of his car while his coughing fit continues,and then re-enters the car] '''Vince:Ah,alright. [A few minutes of clips of Vince driving set to Jailbreak by AWOLNATION follow ] [Song pauses and we see Vince in a gas station, putting some gas in his car] [The song comes back, along with more clips of Vince driving] [Song ends, the last thing we see before the video fades to black is a "welcome to Ohio" sign ] [Cut to a few hours later, Vince grabs the camera, puts on his glasses, and points it towards himself. It is now nighttime. ''] '''Vince':[breathes out] Alright,um... [takes glasses off] I'm about two hours away from the hospital. Um....but I just can't go on anymore, I am so fucking tired. And I'm honestly afraid that I may crash and die, and that would just be anticlimactic, So [cut] I'm gonna take a few hours to uhhh.. to rest. [Suddenly something lights up in front of the car,shining at Vince's face, a static noise is heard ''] '''Vince': Ugh, what the fuck, asshole! [Vince points the camera forward but all we see outside the windshield is a big ball of light] [Video starts to distort, Noise continues] Vince: Fu-! [Noise gets higher in pitch for a brief moment and then stops,Vince is teleported to an open field in daytime, he falls to the ground, distortion ends] Vince: [breathes heavily] Wha...ha,hahaha,holy shi....shit! [camera pans around] [Vince breathes some more as he looks up] Where the fuck...Ah! Okay. [kneels down][unintelligible] Gotta get bandaged ourselves first. [Vince pulls out a first aid kit from his rucksack] Vince: Get the fuck out of here [Vince leaves the camera on his bag, kneels down a few feet away to apply bandages to his arm] Vince: Ah. Ah. Come on... Fuck. Mmm, okay... Come on, fuck. Mm, ah, ah. Shit, okay, ah. [Vince finishes applying bandages, gets up and picks up his bag and the camera] Vince: Let's get out of here. Fuck. [He zips up the bag] Ahh. [The Sigma Radiation Detector begins clicking] Vince: Oh shit. Oh fuck! [Vince starts running down the path. The image starts to become distorted. The image frequently freezes for a second or so at a time. ''] '''Vince': Fuck this. [He stops running] Okay. [A few seconds of footage of Vince walking through the woods with no audio] Jeff: Vinny. [Vince stops and turns around to see Jeff with blood on his face and holding his hand to his stomach. ''] '''Jeff': Please, my brother is hurt, I need your help. Vince: [Whispering] Jeff. Fuck. Jeff: He's just over the hill. [He gestures to the woods on the left] You just need to go and help him. Please. Vince: No. No, you're not real. Jeff: Alex needs your help! We're hurt! Vince: You're dead! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck! [Vince turns and runs away. The Sigma Radiation Detector begins clicking] Jeff: [Shouting after Vince] You could have fucking saved us! [Vince looks back briefly] Vince: Oh, fuck. Oh, fuck. [Cut to more footage of Vince walking through the woods. The Sigma Radiation Detector is no longer clicking] Vince: Oh fuck. Not again. [The image becomes distorted, the Sigma Radiation Detector begins clicking] Vince: Oh fuck. [He starts running] [The footage of Jeff and Evan kicking down the cellar door from --- plays, followed by some footage of them walking in. ''] footage of Vince running through the woods plays. We briefly see Jeff [? sitting by the side of the path] [Footage of them looking around the cellar plays] [Several seconds of distortion] [A few seconds of the camera looking around at a beach at night. ''] [''Several more seconds of distortion] [Cut back to the beach. The camera is on top of Vince's bag. Vince is slightly out of frame, and appears to have found himself lying down on the beach. ''] '''Vince': [Coughs, grunts several times while getting up] What the fuck. Ahh. Okay, alright. [He picks up the camera. He pans the camera round at the buildings at the edge of the sand, which seem to be lit by green light. ''] Where the fuck am I? Oh shit. pans round to see Jeff [? limping across the beach.] Jeff: I can't do this all on my own anymore. ??? ... alone. Vince: No. No no no. Fuck you. Fuck. Oh god. [Vince holds the Sigma RadiationDetector in front of the camera. It clicks slowly] Vince: Where'd he go? Oh fuck. Oh fuck. [A loud, droning alarm starts sounding. ''] '''Vince': Oh fuck. [Vince turns and runs away from the buildings, towards the water. He falls into the water, and appears in a small pond in a large grassy area during the day. He laughs happily. ''] '''Vince': Oh, I made it! Fuck yes! [He holds up the Sigma Radiation Detector, but it is silent] Vince: Okay. Alright. Alright. Okay. [He starts walking off] We're good. Okay. Fuck yes! Heh. Oh, you're not gonna last two minutes out there huh? I'm not gonna be here to protect you. You, fuck you! Alright. See where this takes me. Fuck. [He sees the car, and zooms in on it] Vince: Alright, there we are. No Jeff this times. We're good. We're fucking good. [The screen goes black for a second, before returing to normal.] Vince: [Walking towards the car] Hahahaha. And see? Here we are. Oh, you wouldn't make it. You wouldn't last two fucking seconds. Yeah. Let's get the hell... outta... Oh. Here. [Vince opens the car door and drops his bag into the car] Vince: Y'know what, let's put this up here in case we need to make a getaway. [He puts the camera on the bag] Vince: Hey. Hey, Habit. Looks like we made it. Haha. [He closes the car door, as the screen cuts to black] [An audio recording starts playing, panned to the left.] Princeton Vin: I should have never come to this place. [The camera cuts to Habit sitting in the house, while the recording continues playing ''] 'Princeton Vin': [''Crying]'' Oh god. Oh god. I'm so... Someone. Someone help me. Somebody help! Somebody come, please! Come and help me! [''Unintellgible, through crying] Why is there buckets? ??? Why can nobody remember? Let me return. I have no return. [Unintellgible] I should have never come.'' '' [Video ends.] Category:Videos